Black Knight (Marvel Comics)
Summary Dane Whitman is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is the company's third character to bear the name Black Knight. Created by writer Roy Thomas and artist John Buscema, he first appeared in The Avengers #47 (December 1967) The third Black Knight is the descendant of the original Black Knight, Sir Percy of Scandia and inherited the original Knight's Ebony Blade, a mystical sword that carried a curse. Whitman is the nephew of Nathan Garrett, a super villain who was also known as the Black Knight. Whitman took the Black Knight name to help restore honor to it, and has been a long time member of various incarnations of the Avengers, as well as the Defenders, Ultraforce, Heroes for Hire, and MI: 13. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with weaponry Name: Dane Whitman/The Black Knight Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 20's Classification: Human, knight, descendant of Sir Percy of Scandia, Avenger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in Hand to Hand Combat, Master Swordsmanship, Flight (With his his winged horse Strider), Magic Energy Projection, Absorption and Reflection, Resistance to Fire, Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: Small Building level, higher with weaponry''' (His laser lance is strong enough to blast a hole in a advanced aircraft) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Reacted to a blast from Yellowjacket) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Survived being hit by missiles and tanked a hit from a stone giant), likely Solar System level by parrying attacks with the Ebony Blade (As strong as Wolverine's claws, repelled Firelord's cosmic fire) Stamina: High (Capable of fighting even after being kicked in a wound) Range: Dozens of feet with his laser lance, otherwise extended melee range with his sword Standard Equipment: Armor: He owns a black armor with yellow and red traits, with a sign of a red bird on the chest. Dane can summon the armor through a necklace by saying "Avalon". It is very tough and has resistant to fire. Photon Sword: It is a sword made by Dane himself, that works by attacking the nervous system and is capable of transfering its energy to Dane's arm to increase his strength. The Sword of Light: A gift by the Lady of the Lake, after Dane was chosen as her representative of Earth. It is able to project the energy absorbed by the Shield of Night. The Shield of Night: A gift along with the Sword of Light and Strider by the Lady of Lake. It is able to absorb energy and redirect it to the Sword of Light. The Ebony Blade: It is a mystical blade forged by Merlin himself with the material of a star meteorite. It is virtually indestructible, can repel and absorb magic and energy attacks, is immune to phasing, and is as strong as Wolverine's claws. It also has a bound with Dane himself, so if he even get disarmed, the blade will always get back to him. Laser lance: It was created by Dane's uncle after not being worthy to wield the Ebony Blade. Dane mainly uses it as when he needs to fight at range or doesn't have other weapons, it is also able to spray a smokescreen. Strider: This is Dane's winged horse given by the Lady of Lake. He mainly ride Strider for transportation or when he fights in air. Brazier of Truth: It is a brazier that Dane discovered in Garrett's Castle, which contains the consciousness of Sir Percy of Scandia, the original Black Knight, and Whitman's ancestor. He contacts with Dane to give him his advice and wisdom. The brazier can also be used to clean the stain of the Ebony Blade. Intelligence: At least Gifted. He is a skilled scientist. He is also a master swordsman, who has held his own against highly skilled fighters such as Captain America and Wolverine. Weaknesses: Due to the fact that the Ebony Blade is linked with Dane, the evil acts that the wielder performs will taint the sword to seek more blood, pushing Dane to be more violent and making him to go bloodlusted. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Black Knight's Respect Thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Superheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Avengers Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Knights Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9